


Whose Coat is It?

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "rain and goat" prompt at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ljlimericks/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ljlimericks/"><b>ljlimericks</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Coat is It?

When it rains, I wear my slicker  
To cover my trousers and knickers.  
A goat took a bite,  
I yanked back with great might.  
Over coat's ownership we then did dicker.


End file.
